Trusting The Antichrist
by BlackWriter44
Summary: Pip runs away from a harsh situation with his father. Damien finds him and offers him a place to stay. Fluff occurs. u


Pip's POV.

Have you ever just.. Felt so alone. That no one would ever want to hear your voice again? They wouldn't care if you moved a thousand miles away?

That's exactly how Phillip Pirrup felt right now. The usual happy, cheery, Brit seemed to have finally just let everything cave in. All those insults and beatings from Cartman or his father. Honestly, even in the back of his head, he felt as if he could get through this. But not enough at the moment.

Pip shook his head as he made his way down the stairs, away from his father. He had receieved a bloody nose and a few bruises that were covered with his shirt. His mother had tears in her eyes as she called after him to stay, his father elsewhere now.

Pip didn't even glance back as he closed the door, grabbing his coat on the way out.

/

The blond had been walking for who knows how long now. The bleeding had stopped and he trying to keep his head up. But inside, he felt.. Useless. All the words his father had spewed at him. 'Never will be my son'. 'stupid', 'coward', 'faggot'.

That was the worst one. He didn't want him to know he liked boys. He didn't want anyone to know. But the other had overheard him talking to his mother about it. And he claimed no boy of his would be a homosexual. That's when it all went downhill, really. When he would hurt him more often, yell at him. All he thought about was that as he walked. The usual bright aura to him gone.

Damien's POV.

The noiret had been stuck inside all day. Seventeen years of age and still, doing nothing on a Friday night. Granted it was.. Probably -20 degrees out, fuck. Fucking South Park weather. It was bullshit. But, it didn't really effect him. Which was precisely why he was outside now. Hands shoved deep in his pockets, red eyes half lidded, he watched his breath float into the air and disappear every now and then.

Damien pulled out a pack of cigarettes, signaling one out, he placed it between his lips and lit it with a small flame on his finger. One of the many pros of being the Antichrist.

Not too long after, he bumped into a shorter figure. Who the fuck was out here now!? Looking down, he was rather shocked to see Pip.

The blond didn't look back up at him. He watched as he began to step around him, but Damien grabbed his wrist, allowing the cigarette to drop from his lips and into the snow."Pip, what the fuck are you doing out here.""Nothing.. I'm sorry for disturbing you." He murmured quietly, trying to free his wrist from Damien's grasp.

".. You're an idiot." He sighed heavily, pulling him back, observing his face. He frowned at the swollen nose and pursed his lips.

"You got a place to stay?""No, Damien. Why do you ask?"

Damien also took notice that the normal spark to his tone was missing.

"Stay with me tonight.""I-.. What?""Stay with me tonight.""I don't want to be a burden." "You're obviously not if I'm telling you to come to my home."Pip weighed his options for a moment. He didn't have many. Damien let go of his wrist and crossed his arms."I-.. Alright."Nodding in approval, the noiret gave him a gentle shove to start walking towards his house."You must be freezing.""It's quite alright, I have a coat.""Pip, it's probably -20 something degrees out here. Why aren't you sleeping?""Complications.""Insomnia?""No, no. Of course not."".. It's your dad, isn't it."Damien had known the kid for.. A rather long time now. They spent weekends together and when Damien would go to school, ate lunch and the classes they had together, they'd sit with each other. He always did his best to be there when Cartman had a stick up his ass and took it out on Pip. And he had learned his father was a total ass.

Pip stared ahead for a moment, before glancing up at Damien, giving a short nod.

".. Haven't you had enough? Why haven't you moved out yet?""It's not legal for me to. Chances are, I'll go back in the morning.""Pip.""Damien."The Antichrist let out an exasperated sigh and made his way up to his doorstep. He pushed the door open and allowed Pip to walk in first. His home wasn't much. Cigarette packs littered the floor and soda cans as well. The couch was torn and the lights were off, except the TV. Piles of blankets were on the couch and a pillow. Pip had been here enough. He didn't mind at all."I need to use the bathroom. I'll be back."

The blond muttered softly, making his way to the bathroom, he closed the door quietly. Though, he happened to forget to lock it. Pip stared at himself in the mirror for a moment, chewing roughly on his lip. He rubbed at his nose, wincing softly. He dropped his hand, knowing that wasn't a good idea at all. He took this as a chance to remove his shirt and observe his bruises. One was on his collar bone and he was glad he decided to not wear a v-neck shirt. One on his stomach. Mutliple bruises on his right side and a large on his hip. He turned around slightly, trying to get as good a view as he could at his back. Nothing different from the front. Bruises.

Turning back around, he stared in the mirror for a few more seconds, before finally letting tears stream down his cheeks. He placed the heels of his hands on the counter and leaned over slightly, letting out a silent sob. He hated crying. He hated it, but this time he couldn't help it. He'd never left the house like that. He was scared of what was waiting for him. Would he go back home? Just..

Damien frowned at how long Pip had been in the bathroom. About five minutes now. He pressed his luck and pulled open the door, freezing in his spot to see the blond. His gaze set on his back, flickering to what he could see of his side. Gritting his teeth, he exhaled silently. Softly, he put a hand on the blond's shoulder and turned him around, viewing the front.

Pip didn't say a word as he felt arms around him. He gladly accepted the hug, burying his face in Damien's chest.

"I wish you would've showed me."

"H-how.. On /Earth/ could I have.."

"I.. I don't know. But stay here for a few weeks. At least until.. Until I think you should go back.."

"Damien, I-.. I can't.."

"Yes. You can, Pip."

"I-.."

"Phillip, /stay/."

The blond wrapped his arms around Damien, giving a short nod.

"It'll be better this way. I won't let anything hurt you."

Pip felt a flood of relief go through him. He trusted Damien. He trusted the Antichrist. Well then. He looked up at the noiret, laughing through his tears, a small smile on his lips.

"I'm getting your sweater wet.."

Damien faltered for a moment, grinning slightly. He leaned down, softly pressing his lips to Pip's."You're a dork."

Pip laughed a bit more this time, returning the kiss. Honestly, that was bound to happen. Damien watched as the normal happiness returned to him. The smile. The bright eyes. And he was more than glad.


End file.
